Mild-Mannered Pate
Mild-Mannered Pate is a character in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. Description Pate is a treasure hunter who, as his nickname indicates, is known for his gentle and friendly demeanor towards others. However, despite his kind attitude, Pate seems to have a sinister side as well. He wears the Warrior Set and wields the Pate´s Spear and a greatshield. Plot Mild-Mannered Pate is encountered for the first time in the Forest of the Fallen Giants. Upon talking to him, he reveals to the player that he has come to Drangleic on a treasure hunt, and he warns them about a group of bandits who are preying on travellers in the area. Exhausting his dialogue after exploring the area through the gate behind him will result in Pate rewarding the player with the White Sign Soapstone. Pate can be summoned as a white phantom for the fight against The Last Giant following this encounter. His summon sign can be found just outside the fog gate. Pate is revealed to have a more sinister side after the player finds his believed-to-be partner, Creighton of Mirrah. Creighton claims that Pate is always running in and stealing the treasure, even though Pate claims the opposite. Pate says that his partner fell into a trap, which is later discovered that Creighton designed this trap to keep Pate incapitated. In an unfortunate turn of events, Creighton traps himself, and is later released by the player. Creighton vows revenge on Pate. Pate reappears in Earthen Peak. He is found in a room filled with poisonous pots. If he was summoned for The Last Giant and lived through the fight, he will give the player Pate's Armor Set, as well as his shield, spear, and the Ring of Thorns. Pate will tell the adventurer that there is another treasure beyond another trap. Upon getting the treasure, he warns you of who to trust, makes a remark saying "I heard that a man is out for my life...The poor bloke must have quite an imagination, heheh." (exact quote). This is referring to Creighton of Mirrah, the Wanderer you find at the third Huntsman's Copse bonfire. He then appears in Brightstone Cove across the gap from the Chapel Threshold bonfire where you find him in a fight against Creighton, both he and Creighton are targetable and once one dies the other becomes non-hostile. If you help Pate he will give you the Tsledora Den Key which opens the lower bonfire room's door from the outside and also opens a small room containing a 2 chests. Should the wooden chest be opened it will turn out to be a firebomb trap and Pate's voice will comment on how it will leave a scratch. This confirms that Pate is in fact the psychopath Creighton believes him to be. 'Note: '''If Pate dies in the fight with Creighton, then Creighton will give you the Tseldora Den Key and the chest will still have the firebomb trap in it. However, the voice will instead be Creighton's, meaning that both of them are psychopaths. Trivia *Pate's voice actor, Peter Serafinowicz, is a famous British actor and comedian who is known for being the voice of Darth Maul in ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. He has also appeared in Shaun of the Dead, South Park and in the video game Lego City Undercover. Serafinowicz is also a self-proclaimed fan of Dark Souls and he's the first celebrity to take part in the voice acting of a Dark Souls game. *Peter Serafinowicz also provided the exertion effects for player-created male characters in Dark Souls 2 - 10 Minutes of Dark Souls 2 Gameplay with Peter Serafinowicz - IGN *Pate is reminiscent of Trusty Patches and Patches the Hyena from Dark Souls and Demon's Souls Item Drops Upon defeat: Ring of Thorns and Pate's Spear. Related videos References Category:Dark Souls II: Characters